Secrets of the Mind
by GaarasKiller
Summary: Asuka was tortured by her mother since she was a child. One day her and her sisters' all snap and kill their mother after years of Asuka being abused. Now they live in a mental instiution where they meet many new and interesting people. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Secrets of the Mind**

**Prologue**

When I was still just a child I was never afraid to tell my mother whatever was wrong with my life. It always felt safe to me. I never had to worry about school, bullying or my sisters because I thought it was safe...And boy was I wrong..

Picture this, a small, weak and adorable little girl. She had the loveliest shade of black hair that went perfectly with her long bright red bangs that hung at both sides of her face. Her green eyes always sparkling like to beautiful gems. Her hair comes down to her tiny waiste, she as rosey cheeks and is a sweet gentel little girl always caring for others. She loves playing with others, espically her two oldder sisters. She was every parents dream child, an angel. But then again, that was years ago...

Now, imagen this little girl much oldder, around 13 years old. Her light shade of black has darkened and turned to more of a jet black colour. Her long bright red bangs have faded to a darker shade of red and are now uneven, one side is longer then the other and a lot more messed up with a couple of short pieces of hair pointing in many different directions. Her sparkling gem like eyes have turned into a dull, lifeless looking green with black rings around her eyes due to her lack of sleep. Her long hair, now just above her shoulders, is uneven aswell with some parts longer then others. Over the years her rosey cheeks have faded and now her body is an unnartural looking pale skin tone. She additude has also changed. She could careless of what would happen to others around her, even her sisters. She stopped talking to others and kept to herself more, losing her friends along the way. People would tell her mother that it would be alright and with the right help her child could be fixed.  
Well...that is until that day came.

No one knows why, but five police cars and an ambulance came to their house. The police ran in and brought the three girls out of their home. As they got in the car one by one a body was rushed into the ambulance and sped down the road towards the hospital.  
When the girls saw their faces changed, the eldest smirked evilly, the middle child's face looked like a perfect emotionless mask but her eyes failled her and you could tell she was over joyed with their deed. The youngest of the three was the strangest of them all though. She had the look in her eyes that could even scare the police and the widest "smile" across her face. As the car pulled out of the driveway they started to go towards the police station to qusetion the girls but then the youngest leaned forward and whispered into the drivers ear..

"She had it coming...they ALL do.."

And with that, the police did the quickest U-turn you would of ever seen in your life and almost tipped the car on its side. Now instead of taking them in the direction of the station they we're headed for the mental instiution. No one noticed, but the moment they turned towards to mental instiution the youngest's "smile" grew twice the size it was before.


	2. Paralyzer

**Secrets of the Mind**

**Chapter One**

_I've never liked living with someone ever since SHE ruined my life. Let alone living in the same room! I thought when then police officer took us to the instiution we would be getting away from the hell hole called life. For a while we did, but all good things must come to an end..Sooner or later._

The door opened and a young man walked in with her meal. The 13 year old girl was in a straitjacket sitting in the far corner of her dark little room she now called home. The girl loved the dark, but she really LOVED being alone with no one to bug her. Her "home" was a small four walled room with no windows, no washroom, no bed, and a door that only opened from the outside. She was smirking to herself when the male nurse came in to feed her again. When the light from the outside world hit her face her smirk turned into her deranged and twisted "smile" as she now called it. It wasn't an actually smile because she did not feel happy when she used it, she felt the fear of others and thats when it shows its self. The male nurse showed no emotion, his face a mask to all but her. She could feel it in the air, in his breathe, in his heart, and even his soul. It was a gift she had picked up ever since the night she came here. That was only 5 months ago and already the girl had mastered it. She was far from the angel like girl she was as a child. She had now become more of a monster, a devil, an undead creature of the night.

Her smile grew wider as the nurse came closer. The fear was like a drug to her, always wanting more. He was finally standing infront of her, trying to feed her, but his fear was over powering and she was too busy enjoying it to eat anything. The man tryed putting the spoon closer to her face. She snapped her head up and he dropped the tray of food. The moment her head came up it would be game over and everyone knew that. When he looked into her eyes his mask melted instantly showing her how horrified he really was. The nurse got up and bolted for the door.

She dropped her smile to a smirk and lowered her head. She was about to go back into a deep thought that is very hard to get herself out of when she angerly snapped her head back up. She felt fear, oh yes she felt it, but it was much, much stronger then from before. This had never happened to her! The fear from the other side of the door was so strong it felt like someone had slapped her across the face. She was getting angrier by the minute. So she focused her hearing and listened to the converstaion on the other side of the door.

"I KNOW!" It sounded like the male nurse from before, "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEANT TO BUT-"

"BUT WHAT!? WHAT EXCUSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY COME UP WITH THIS TIME TETSU!?"

" I'M...I am turely sorry Lady T but...she IS very scary for a 13 year old.."

Lady T sighed. "Okay..THIS time I'll forgive you...THIS TIME. Screw up again and your fired! Got it!?"

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" Tetsu, my nurse, ran off as the door came flying open.

I glared at the busty blonde women that was standing in my door way. How dare she come in here! IN MY ROOM! And how could SHE scare Tetsu so much?! I've seen dirt scaryer then her!

The blonde women smiled evilly at me. "Asuka Okami-

I hissed at my last name.

-my name is Tsunade! I run this instiution and I am also going to be your counselor while you are here! Is that understood!?"

My eye twitched. Was I leaving my home?! My place of peace?! My personal heaven?!

"Don't worry you'll be living in the same wing as your sisters." She chuckled.

"We'll be leaving you in your straitjacket thought. Just to see how you handle your new room and wing mates. Alright?"

"..."

"Good we understand each other."

She dragged me out of my room, shutting the door behind us. She dragged me down a bunch of halls. When we passed something important she would tell me what it was. Before we were even halfway there we had already passed the lunch room, the library, the school wing where I would go take my classes, the counselor office where we go for single AND group, oh joy,and last and certainly least, the head office where Tsunade would usually be unless she was counselling. We didn't really pass anything important after that. She would point out the odd thing like the exits to the REAL outside world. She said we are only allowed to go outside durning lunch period and on free days where we could do whatever we wanted. When I smirked at that she yelled..

"NO! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO OFF AND KILL SOME RANDOM PERSON YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!"

She stopped at the end of a very long hall, longer then the others, and banged on the door. After she entered STILL dragging me. I waited for her to let go but she didn't. She picked me up and ploped me down on a couch in front of a T.V. I stared at it blankly not noticing that everyone in the whole section of this wing must of been watching me.

"I will be back in five minutes with your sisters." With a wave and a I'm-the-boss-of-you smile she was off.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I hadn't slept for a week and thought I could use the rest. I was starting to drift off when something poked the back of my head. I ignored it. I poked me again, but this time when it poked me someone in the background would go "Poke!" I was starting to get a bit annoyed by the person poking me, but didn't bother doing anything. I knew when my sisters got here they would make sure no one bothered me unless they wanted to die too!

"Is it dead?" I heard a male voice say.

"Dunno. What'd you think Kankuro?" another said.

"Hmmm...looks dead enough to me," a male voice, I assumed was Kankuro's, said.

"How troublesome. Why don't you just SEE if it's alive or dead already..?" another male voice said. How many people lived here?! And were they ALL fucking GUYS?  
There was a long silent pause. My head was telling me they must of left to go do something or go bug someone else, but my gut was telling me they were planning something. As usual, I went with my gut and stayed awake. I pretended to be sleeping thought so if they tryed doing something stupid I had a reason to beat them up. It was another two long, lovely mintues of peace. I was just about to go into a deep thought until..

BANG! CRASH!

I landed on the floor face first! I quickly scrambled to my feet glaring at a boy with two red triangles on each side of his face. He wasn't as easily scared of me as Tetsu was but I could still feel it in the air. Even a couple of the other people were afraid. I smiled and the boy's eyes went wide. Even in a straitjacket I knew I could take him. He was no different from HER and I had no problem with HER at all. My smile widened as I got in a ready stance. I was about to attack when Tsunade knocked on the door. I leapped to my spot on the couch where she had dropped me. I quickly stared blankly at the T.V when the door flew open. Maox tackled me and then picked me up. She set me down so Mittsu could hug me as well. I hissed, only making the two laugh. Maox and Mittsu looked me over.

"You've lost too much weight!" Maox yelled.

Mittsu sighed as she punched her older sister's back of the head. "Not that. Her rings are almost as black as her hair.." she said it less then a whisper.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR RIGHT!" Maox ran over to the couch and kicked Kankuro, Shikamaru and Sasuke off it so Asuka could sleep there.

Shikamaru mumbled something like "Must be THAT time of the month.." under his breathe, earning himself three death glares that sent a shiver up his spine.

I turned my glare towards my sisters as I sat back down on the couch.

As usual, Mittsu gave me a cold look. "Only reason WE don't have to wear them anymore is because we're not as unstable as you are!"

Once again it was like she could read my mind. I hated it when she got inside my head like that. Sighing, I layed down. I didn't mind sleeping in the straitjacket. After five months you get used to it. I wanted to silently complain some more but it's no fun when Mittsu always knows what I'm thinking. Life was already a living hell and now it just doubled. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse. I hear in the background Maox fighting with Kankuro. I didn't want to deal with that at the moment so I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. While I waited I wondered how much sleep I could get before the nightmares would take over...


End file.
